Dear Neighbor
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are neighbors that have never met, their cats, and a series of notes/letters. What will be their expectations of each other? How will they handle their cats' budding romance? (USUK, Human AU, Nekotalia)
1. Moving In

_Sycamore Apartments_

Arthur had read on the side of the apartment complex gates, the letters formed from a variety of rocks lined together in an attractive script. He drove past the steel gates with a sense of familiarity as he had been here a couple of times. The first visit was to the leasing office, inquiring about available spots as well as a tour through the model apartments with different floor plans. The second time was to sign the necessary papers and pay the down payment for the first 3 months. Some might think that he should have given it more thought, but Arthur simply loved the place. Instead of the usual tall building with apartments on top of another, this one was different as it was a wide single story building that was divided to different apartments placed side by side. Each one had a short walkway that lead to their own patios where you will find the front door. Surrounding the apartments were grass, flowers, and bushes that were well maintained and the trees trimmed just enough for shade.

The sights of greenery played a big factor as to why Arthur wanted this so badly. In his last apartment the only color he seemed see outside were gray, blue, and more gray. All around him were buildings, then there was the sky, and then followed by more buildings, thus the gray-blue-gray. He had attempted to keep potted plants in his balcony on the 5th floor but they all died from strong winds and air pollution despite him tending to it as best as he could. It had saddened Arthur that living things such as plants failed to thrive in the harsh environment. He himself was like a plant, he needed the right environment, nutrients and some fresh air to be able to function properly. The city's noisy streets, poor food choices, and air pollution just weren't helping his state of mind and body, and so he decided to move lest he start dying as well.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by a soft meow coming from the passenger seat on his right. He was greeted by the sight of his pet cat and companion Crumpet eagerly taking in the sight of his new home. On the reflection he could see the feline's pupils wide in excitement and awe, and then it turned to him as if asking where they were, almost begging they stop the vehicle so he could touch the green grass for himself. Arthur couldn't help but smile and scratched the back of the Scottish Fold's ears earning him a loud purr.

"This is our new home." Crumpet meowed really loud both in cheer and in agreement.

Arthur made a right turn at Kensington Street and parked his car at the spot that had '333 – Reserved' painted on it. The parking arrangement had come with his new apartment that was conveniently in front of it. Arthur was glad since now he had a decent safe space to leave his car in and not have to worry about it being stolen at night. Just another reason to add why he was so eager to move in. A few moments later, the U-Haul truck he rented parked right beside him. Arthur then scooped Crumpet in his arms and got out of the car.

* * *

"Meow…" Crumpet jumped down from Arthur's arms onto the cement pavement. He looked at Arthur asking permission to explore his new surroundings on his own. Arthur was hesitant letting Crumpet wander by himself but as the cat started rubbing its head on his pant leg, he couldn't resist.

Arthur patted Crumpet's head worriedly and said, "Alright, but don't go too far and don't take too long."

"Meow." The cat replied and went on its way.

Arthur looked at his cat as it curiously put its paw on the grass. He owed Crumpet this as well, being all alone in his old apartment during Arthur was at work, he felt like he had caged the cat and deprived it of its animal instincts. _Crumpet is a smart cat. He'll be fine._ Arthur thought before he approached the movers and started giving out instructions.

* * *

Crumpet had never seen so much green in all his life, everywhere he looked there were plants, rocks, insects, and trees. Oh how excited he was to try climbing one and eventually find a good spot for napping. But before anything else he had to check the whole perimeter, maybe establish a territory, sniff out possible enemies, and meet fellow pets. So far no one had marked any plant near his owner's new apartment and so he moved on.

As he was about to reach their neighbor's walkway, he immediately smelled it and it was strong. There were urine markings and it was everywhere, from the potted plants outside the patio, a couple of trees up ahead, a worn out tennis ball on the dirt, etc. Crumpet tried to interpret some of the messages from the markings, anxious whether this would be a friend or foe.

_"Hi! Let's play! I'm friendly!", "This is my home, no peeing and pooping," "I want to play but Alfred is busy," "This is my special napping spot." "I ate too much." "Alfred is busy again, I'm lonely." "I take walks in mornings and nap in the afternoon."_ These were a few of the messages left behind, some new and some old. Crumpet looked up, judging the by sun it was about noon. He then looked around, according to the messages his neighbor cat would be back soon from his morning stroll.

Without further ado, Crumpet went to work and started making urine markings of his own. His neighbor cat seemed friendly but he would never really know until he met him. In case things come to worst and they don't get along, at least he had established his territory ahead of time and the other cat can't do anything about it.

His first one was on the dirt near his apartment's patio, leaving a message of _"I'm new here and from this point on is my territory." _He continued to do these markings in a rectangular fashion that surrounded his apartment. He then went to the other side, glad that their place was on the corner, meaning more room for him. When he was finished marking things on the ground, he went up on the trees, trying out each one of them and finding a comfortable spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur looked at his cat with curiosity and amusement. He had read that cats did urine markings but this was his first time seeing it actually done. Their old apartment wasn't exactly the type of place for it, with only concrete hallways and being on the 5th floor at that. And so when Crumpet peed a little here and there, he just let him be.

They were already halfway finished with unloading the furniture, and it looked like they would finish everything before sundown. Hopefully, all the assembling, placing the couches and tables at the right place, and bringing of the boxes inside will be finished before afternoon tea. Arthur could use a little relaxation before he started unpacking all their stuff until evening. After all he was on his own after the movers left, it would probably take him another day get everything clean and settled in.

When he saw one of the movers bring out a box labeled 'tea sets', he hurriedly helped the man, careful not to break anything inside. They maneuvered the box to fit the front door, and that's when they heard it.

"MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWW!" There on the neighbor's sidewalk was a very large plump cat, pupils dilated and tail twitching in excitement.

"Oh dear...This can't be good."

* * *

_A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Reviews are loved. Then I'll know if I should continue this or not. _


	2. New Friend

_Notes: Human dialogue – "text"; Cat dialogue – 'text'_

* * *

Crumpet had been close to taking a nap when he heard the loud meowing down below. _That must be the neighbor cat_, he realized as soon as the sound reached his folded ears.

Gracefully, he jumped down to the soft grass and stood proud and tall as he approached the large cat. Remembering the time when Arthur would ramble to himself before a job interview on how important posture and poise was when making a first impression. With elegance of a gentleman that mirrored his master's, Crumpet changed his body language from guarded to almost polite, making it known to the other that he meant no harm and merely wished to talk. After all, cats were all about body language when around each other.

Crumpet was about to introduce himself when the other interrupted him, 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you moving in next door? By the way, I'm Hero! I live over there! You're staying right? Yes! This is going to be so much fun! Alright! I've decided! You're going to be my friend! C'mon! I'll show you around!' Hero was already walking ahead when Crumpet finally snapped from his daze from the overload of information and ran after the Maine Coon, stopping him in his tracks.

'Hold on a tick! Don't decide things on your own. And who said I was going to be your friend?!' He spat at the other with hairs raised.

'Y-you don't want to be my friend?' Crumpet quickly felt guilty when he saw the other cat's excited expression change to a crestfallen pout.

'No, it's not that. I mean… Well… I guess I do but… But you don't even know my name yet.' Crumpet looked down at the cement, suddenly feeling shy.

'OH! That's right. Why don't we try this again? I'm Hero!' He then rubbed his nose to Crumpet's in a greeting. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Hero, my owner calls me Crumpet.' He said as he returned the gesture and rubbed his nose to Hero's. 'That's a weird name. Hahahaha!' 'No, it's not! You git!' Crumpet harrumphed and turned his head away. Meanwhile, Hero started sniff his behind.

'I can smell your scent in a few places, have you been to the other side of this block? You know this place is big, you could get lost. But if you're with me, you'll be fine. You see I've memorized this neighborhood like my own place. I could show you around because I'm just that awesome! You're lucky I'm your friend!' Hero exclaimed proudly.

'Alright, alright. Lead the way.' Crumpet said as he shook his head in surrender, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Arthur looked at the two cats communicating, whatever they were talking about he would never know. All he heard were a series of meows in varying pitches, some nuzzling, and sniffing which he figured were pretty normal for cats. He had been worried that Crumpet would get into a fight with the large cat as soon as he saw him. His Scottish Fold had been all alone for quite some time, he wasn't sure how he would react to the company of other pets in the area.

Thankfully, a couple of minutes passed and no growling was heard. In fact, the two were now walking side by side, off to explore the area probably. And that's when Arthur quickly stepped in, blocking the way, halting both cats.

In the end, he treated Crumpet not only as a companion in life, but also like his very own child. He wouldn't just let anyone _'date' _Crumpet away without meeting the new feline friend first.

As not to scare the other, he slowly kneeled on the ground and started petting Crumpet first. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend Crumpet?" He knew he sounded crazy engaging the cat in conversation but with only the two of them together for so long, he long stopped caring.

Crumpet started meowing, his paw on Hero's back in a friendly manner. 'Arthur, this is Hero. He lives next door.' Arthur took that as a sign that Crumpet trusted this cat, so gently he started petting Hero's head too.

The big cat meowed at the contact, 'Hey Arthur!' When the large cat nuzzled his head further into Arthur's open palm, obviously enjoying the attention, Arthur scratched the back of his perky ears earning him a loud purr and a few licks. "Well, aren't you a friendly fellow." Arthur chuckled, glad that the cat seemed to like him.

"Are you two off to explore? I don't mind really. But like I said before, don't go too far or take too long, understood?" Arthur looked at Crumpet sternly who immediately meowed and with a slight nod to his head. Arthur really considered himself lucky to have such an intelligent cat.

"And if you two get back here during tea time, I'll prepare some snacks and treats." This time around, it was Hero who perked up, sat up straight and meowed in agreement, 'Yes, Sir!', eyes sparkling in excitement at the mention of food.

Seeing as he couldn't hold them up any longer, and the neighbor cat didn't seem to be reckless or mean to Crumpet, Arthur allowed himself to feel relieved and reassured. He gave both the cats a final pat on the head and stood up. "Alright then, off you go." He then returned to help the movers.

After one last glance at Arthur, they went on their way to start the tour. 'I like Arthur. He's really nice.' Hero said as they turned the first corner. 'He is. But sometimes he can get really scary when he's angry.' Crumpet said matter-of-factly, a quick memory flashed through his mind when Arthur arrived home pissed, ranting about how a coworker cheated to get the promotion Arthur obviously deserved.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the other started loudly, 'Okay let's go and hurry up! There's so many things I want to show you. The grumpy couple bench, the playground, this really nice tree on the other side, and lots more. C'mon!' Hero exclaimed enthusiastically, running ahead a few feet but then slowed down his pace and stopped, a puzzled look on his face.

'What's wrong?' Crumpet asked worriedly, and maybe a part of him was slightly afraid that Hero wanted to go back and had decided he didn't want to be Crumpet's friend after all.

After a few moments of silence, Crumpet was growing uneasy. When finally Hero looked him in the eye, head _tilted_ to the side and asked, 'By the way, what's tea time?'

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I hope to finish the next chapter soon and put it up asap. Thank you so much for the reviews by the way. They always bring a smile to my face and it makes me inspired to continue this nekotalia fanfic. Hopefully I'll be introducing Alfred soon so yeah don't abandon me just yet. xD and make sure to follow the story too!_


End file.
